Welcome to Kanto
by Dragonfire2lm
Summary: This is the tale of Lorraine Dragonfire as she goes from the half blind geek from earth to a new trainer in kanto, witness her trials as a half blind semi pacifist travels the kanto region wanting nothing more to prove herself to her pokemon and learns she needs them as much as they need her. Rated T due to swearing
1. Chapter 1

Her GBA had been missing for five months. Five long, annoying months.

Ok sure she had the 3DS with dragon quest 9, zelda, A couple harvest moon games and the pokemon mystery dungeon series but replaying pokemon platinum for the sixth time didn't have as much appeal as restarting Pokemon firered for what could be the tenth playthrough.

Kanto was her favourite region and sure she got a kick of exploring it in Soulsilver but the original kanto, the one from pokemon red and its game boy advance remake always was special to her. she knew the region almost off by heart and it was fun raising her favourite starter and working her up with her perfect team to catch her favourite legendary.

It kind of sucked that she wanted to play firered around about now so she decided to partake in one of the few hobbies she had: personaility quizzes.

After half an hour of 'Which pokemon are you' style quizzes and browsing the national pokedex on serebii for fun, a site caught her eye. It was a forum topic entitled 'what would you do in the world of pokemon'. It was one of those 'what ifs' threads where a member of the community posted a sereis of questions and asked others to fill it out, mostly to share different views on headcannon and for a bit of roleplaying fun.

She frowned as it was rather simple in comparison to some of the more complicated threads that looked at mythology or the laws of a certain world, as this one had a sereis of simple to answer questions.

Favourite region, favourite starter, dream team, favourite legendary.

She answered them in under a minite.

Kanto was her favourite region. Charmander was her preffered starter. Her dream team consisted of charizard, meowth, jolteon, lucario, grovyle and her favourite legendary pokemon, which was Mewtwo.

After posting up the entry her computer began whirring and a pop-up appeared on screen:

_Congradulations New Trainer you have been accepted._

_Welcome To Kanto._

the compuer screen went black, and her world followed suite soon after.

(scene shift)

When she awoke something felt...off. she sat up and after putting on her blue framed rectangular glasses she realised she was still human but she felt lighter, fitter somehow. With embarassment she realised something had altered her body so she was of normal weight for a twenty year old and grinned at the fact that she was the healthist she'd been in years.

She was sitting on a bed nearthe top left corner of the room. There was a door on the wall infront of her on the other side of the room and a bookcase to the right of the door. On her left beside the bed was a nightstand and over to the wall on the far right was a large desk with a backpack, a book, a map and a letter and beside the table was a full length mirror. Her white sneakers where on the right side of the door lazily tossed in the corner as if she'd taken them off herself.

Taking a moment to admire to the plush red carpet and cream coloured walls of the room she got up and walked over to the mirror. What stared back at her was a twenty year old girl of average hieght with fair skin and firery sunet orange hair. her hair was straight and reached just past her shoulders. Her fringe curled into an arc and was parted in the middle. her right eye was blue grey in colour and left was clouded over and half-lided.

She shrugged at the fact that she was still half blind and looked at the clothes she had on, grey cargo pants, white socks and a white t-shirt. her mood perked up when she noticed her bust size had reduced along with her weight, her body looked normal, not to skinny but she didn't have a beer gut either.

Satisfied with her new look she went over to the desk, grabbed the letter and opened it as she walked back to the bed. sitting with her legs crossed on the soft blankets she pushed her glasses back up her nose as they slid down and began to read.

_Welcome to the worold of pokemon!_

_Sorry about the overused mode of interdimensional travel dear, the most efficient way to get from one universe to another is to hack an electrical deivce and knack the target unconscious._

_As you can see you've lost fourty or so kilograms, your hair is straighter and you have your fringe just the way you like it, your welcome! In order to make it as a successful trainer here you have to be healthy and the change of hairstyle to what you like was just a bonus!_

_Now then right now you're on the S. on the way to pallet town to begin your journey, but first things first, there are somethings you'll need to know about this world and its inhabitants. as you know the learned moves of each species of pokemon vary from region to region, despite this any pokemon of one species can learn any of the moves that kind has ever learned._

_Now on to the number of moves, pokemon have three movesets eah consisting of four moves: 'primary', 'Secondary' and 'reserve' moveset. the pokemon league states that a trainer can only use the first four moves a pokemon learns (their primary moveset) in battle. this is part of a pact with the world's wold pokemon, both sides only use the primary moveset in battle, the seconday and reserve moveset are mainly used to traverse the world or for healing purposes outside of combat.__There are some exceptions, performance rounds in contests allow trainers to use all the moves their pokemon knows, the same goes for pokemon shows (much like the cat and dog shows of your world) that are attened by pokemon breeders._

_Still following this? Good, now we move onto the human and pokemon diet. strange i know, but many meats that you are familiar with on earth are 'replaced' by domesticated pokemon. Chicken meat comes from a domesticated breed of pidgey that are white with small wings, duck meat is from a psyduck (farfetch'd used to fill this role but now they are endangered and thus the more common water type takes its place). Goldeen are raised and breed in the place of many tuna and other fish whereas the beef and lamb are subsituted by tauros and mareep respectively.__The meat still tastes the same, just comes from pokemon instead of animals, I thought I might let you know now in advance to prevent you having a heart attack when you learn that many meat dishes are made from pokemon._

_The book I've l;eft you is blank ,feel free to use it for whatever you want, the backapck, like standard issue trainer bags, are bigger on the iside and use the same comression technology as pokeballs. inside the bag you will find your wallet with your trainer card which accts as your ID and as a means to keep a record of your bank account. All pokemon trainers have an account under their name in the pokemon league bank, money won from battles are transferred to your account and to spend money you merely use your trainer card in the same way one would use a credit card._

_You'll also find a dark blue poketch, a sleeping bag, a potion, five pokeballs, spare clothes and other useful items. Oh I've tanek the liberty of giving you a new last name, enjoy your time in Kanto!_

_Signed Eve._

She put down the rather long letter, still reeling from the new information. After collecting her thoughts she walked over to the bag and rumaged arouund until shecame across the black leather wallet and opened the flap where notes and cards would be stored. inside the clear plastic pocket where one would put a photo or a driver's liscense was a blue trainer card with a picture of her face on it with the following data-

**Name: Lorraine Dragonfire**

**Age: 20**

**Gender: female**

**DOB: Fifth of september**

She smiled at the choice of name and flipped it over to view the back.

**Pokemon: N/A**

**Badges: N/A**

**Account balance: 5000 Poke**

She was surprised at the amount she had in her account, most trainers only started with a few poke dollars but she shrugged it off and put her wallet, along with the region map, book and letter into the bag. Curiosity got the btter of her and she pulled out the poketch, the strap and watch was indeed dark blue, the screen was bigger than she remebered from the anime and there was a button on the side labelled 'H' along with the up and down app selection buttons below the screen and the green on/off button above the screen. She pressed the 'H' buton and was startled as a light shot out from the screen and formed an image in mid air. It reead 'hologram mode activated'.

(scene change)

After fidling with the device for a good ten minutes lorraine found out that her poketch was one desinged for those with vision impairments and came with a handy 'Night light' app that turned the watch interface into a very powerful torch as well as the standard watch app (she was happy to find the pikachu clock was replaced with a simple digital clock with large numbers), the type match-up app and what appeared to be a 'holochat app' that allowed comunication between owners of a poketch via hologram mode that was simialr in function to a web chat.

Loraine set the poketch to watch mode and put it on her left wrist as there was a knock on the door. She opened it to find a maid with a large package bundled up in her arms.

"Excuse me miss?" the staff member asked "I've just come to drop off your coat from the dry cleaners"

"Thanks" Lorraine replied and grabbed the package from the woman and closed the door.

She set it on her bed and unwrapeed it. It was a large black two tailed trench coat with a high collar and slightly baggy sleeves. She couldn't help but smile as she slipped it on, she had no douvt that this was the exact same coat she had at home. She had a feeling it would come in handy.

'_Attention pasengers'_ the ship's intercom blared '_we are now arriving at Pallet Town harbour, please preapre to disembark'_

She put the large grey backpack on, moved her fringe away from her only functioning eye and walked out of the room. And as she walked off of the boat onto the pier she felt nervious but excited as she looked around the small suburban style town with a large building off to the far right that almost towered over the houses of Pallet Town.

Thus her adventure began.


	2. Chapter 2

After getting a cheap map of the town Lorraine headed to the Oak Pokemon research lab in the hope of getting her first pokemon. the builing was the largest in Pallet, situated in a large field on far right of the twon near a small forest. She gulped and walked inside to find a plesant environment where trainers and scientists alike talked about pokemon.

One of the assistants, a man in a lab coat approached her.

"You're the new trainer?" he asked.

"yeah um..I'm here for my first pokemon.." she replied nervously.

"Ah you must be the special case trainer!" a famliar voice called out as Professor Samuel Oak walked up to them.

"Um yeah.." Lorraine mumbled as Oak dismissed the aide and turned to her with a warm smile.

"Lorraine isn't it? Come this way and I'll get it all sorted out" Oak stated and lead to a small room at the nack of the building that had a computer on a desk, a work bench with scattered papers and folders on it and a small table in the middle of the room with three pokeballs on it.

"Now I've gotten all the correct papers from the pokemon league" Oak explained as he walked over to the bench and picked up a folder. "It says here that you have no vision in your left eye, vision impairment in your right as well as glare sensitivity and acute night blindness.."

"Eh heeh that won't cause too many problems now will it?" Lorraine asked.

Proffessor Oak looked up at her and smiled.

"No need to worry about that, the disability department choose three specific pokemon for you to choose from as your ofical starter and guide pokemon".

"Uh Guide pokemon?" she asked feeling slightly confused.

"Ah yes you had a friend help you with the paperwork didn't you? a guide pokemon is a pokemon that aids trainers who have a disability, normally they're pokemon owned by the family or in your case, choosen by the league" Oak explained. "They are not only used in battle but help their trainers when needed, for example, the pokemon I have here have excellent night vision to help you due to the fact that can't see in the dark and two of them have evoutions with wings to help you travel, of course you'll have to get the flight permit from vermillion city before you teach any of your pokemon fly but these three have been selected to help you in any way they can".

"Oh so can I meet them?" Lorraine asked. "I kinda wana get a feel for what they're like before I pick"

"Of course you can" Oak replied and one by one opened the red and white capsiles and in a flash of white light three pokemon materialised before them.

The first was a dratini, the blue dragon type blinked up at lorraine calmly, its large blue-black eyes reflecting the pokemon's serene personaility.

The second was a pikachu, and judhing from the dent in its tail, it was a female. the elctric mouse sqieaked cheerfully, small sparks coming from its cheeks.

The third was a charmander. the orange lizard looked up at her and tilted its head to the side in an adorable display of wonder and confusion, as if it was making up its mind whether or not Lorraine was really a trainer or not. It seemed to come to a conclusion and walked over to her.

"Char!" it said happily and waved in greeting.

Lorraine stepped back slighty, placed her bag on the floor and sat down on white tiled floor with her legs crssed and looked at her choices. She then looked at the charmander.

"Hi" she said and then looked over at proffesor Oak "A charmander, isn't kinda weird giving me a fire type that evolves to become a pokemon that normally rebels against its trainer if it thinks they are unworthy to train it?"

"Well es, but the flame on its tail, as well as charizard's ability to fly is quite useful. many trainers see a charamnder as a test and proof of skill" Oak explained.

Loraine looked at the fire-type again, it was loking at her as if waiting for something.

"How weird would that be, a trainer who has a disability, and techincally one that makes her weak chooses a pokemon that grows up to ignore anyone that is weak" Lorraine stated and focused her attention on Charmander.

"Ok I know I'm kinda pathetic, even as far as newbie's go and I'm bound to screw up somewhere along the way and that when you evolve you might hate me or something..But for now do you trust me?" she asked it.

Charmander blinked and nodded before crawling into her lap and giving her a hug, the flame on its tail felt warm against heg but it didn't burn her pants nor set her on fire either.

"At the risk of sounding corny, Charmander I choose you!" she declared proudly and picked the lizard up as she got to her feet.

Lorraine placed charmander on ground as Proffesor Oak handed her a red pokedex and a silver badge case.

"You'll need these, this pokedex contains data on pokemon found in all four regions, it keeps a record of your pokemon's moves, level and other informaton" he explained.

Lorraine turned on the deivce and pointed it at Charmander.

**Species: Charmander**

**Gender: Female**

**Level: 5**

**Nature: Docile**

**Primary Moveset: Scratch, Growl**

**Secondary Moveset: N/A**

**Reserve Moveset: N/A**

"Huh so you're a girl" she mused. "I should give you a name..."

She thought about it for a moment and then she had an idea.

"Since my starter is a bit of a weird choice for someone with a disability, and slightly contradictive, how about a name that matches!" she declared.

"Char!" her pokemon replied with a nod.

"Ok you're a fire type..so how about salamander, a water dwelling lizard..hm no too long..I've ogt it!" Lorraine announced.

"Newt! From now on your name is Newt" she said to charmander.

"mander!" Newt the Charmander replied and seemed pleased with her new name.

"So Lorraine, Newt what will you two do now?" Proffesor Oak asked.

"Well getting the eight badges would be a start, i also want to get my dream team..and I dunno maybe study wild pokemon or something, I tend to just wing half the time" Lorraine mused.

"In that case you might want to stock up on supplies in Viridian city, it's about a few hours walk from here, Now that you have your first pokemon there won't be any need to worry about the occasional ambush by a hungry rattata" Oak advised.

She placed her bag on her back and made her way to the door with newt following behind.

"Thanks Proffesor Oak!" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorraine and her Charmander had been walking in the general direction of Viridian city for little pver five minites when they heard a rustle in the long grass that surrounded them. A small purple rat poked its head out and looked at the duo warily.

"Hey Newt, can you tel the rattata we'll only vattle pokemon who want to fight?" Lorraine asked her pokemon.

Newt looked confused.

"I know, I know trainers battle thier pokemon to make them stronger, but all pokemon have felngs and I just don't want to beat up some innocent creature just to make my pokemon more powerful ya know?" she explained with shrug.

The Rattata looked confused for a moment, but then ran off. As ast as it had left it returned with others of its kind.

"Rattata" the rat pokemon said and adopted a fighting stance.

"I get the feeling you wanna fight...well alrightthen" Lorraine said as Newt stepped forward.

"Ok Newt just keep using scratch until it faints, if you get too injured just come back and I'll give you a potion alright?" the new trainer instructed her pokemon.

"Char!" Newt replied with enthusiasm.

Lorraine sat down in a patch of grass and placed her bag beside her as she watched the wild dance between the two battlers. Ratta boldy dashed forward and collided with newt's chest in a tackle and the fire lizard countered with a quick scratch across the face. Rattata moved back in apin only to be met with more claws raking across its face.

It fainted shortly after. one of its brethern pulled out a cream coloured seed and fedd it ot its downed comapnion. The fainted Rattata glowed yellow briefly before standing up and moving out of the 'batle zone' to let another of its kin take its place. the exchange of tackle and scratch continued for a few more minutes with Newts victories adding up to a toal of three fainted Rattata before the charmander walked nack to her trainer panting slightly with exhaustion.

"You're doing great" Lorraine said as she sparyed the potion and a fw bruises newt had collected during the batle. While they waited for the medicineto take effect the trainer pulled out her pokedex to see if her pokemon had grown stronger and was surprised to find that newt was now on level seven with the potential to learn ember.

Lorraine pocketed the electronic device, stood up and streched.

"Thanks for the fight guys but we got to head to viridian for supplies" she said to the rattata who nodded and after avolaised farewell they scampered off into the grass.

"Ok Newt lets head to viridian city!" Lorraine said to her pokemon who nodded in agreement and followed her down the dusty path.

(scene shift)

The sun was going down as they entered the pokemon centre. the floor was plush yellow carpet and the walls were a soft white. cusions, chairs andplush seats lined the large reception area with the occasional vending machine dotted here and there. on one wall was a map of the building that showed the various rooms and near that in the left corner of the reception desk was a staircase leading to the rooms trainers could stay in. on the left of the staircase was another one that connected to the floor below. Right of reception was a hallway that lead to the various rooms and corridors of the two story pokemon centre were injured pokemon were kept until they recovered.

Loraine felt wary as she walked up to the front desk, the place reminded her too much of a hospital and her experiences in thosewere less than pleasnat and often boring. She found noone there and pressed the little bell that was left there next to a sign that 'press for assistance'.

"Just a minute!" a voice called from the the small office that was behind the desk and difficult to notice due to the door sporting a colour almost identical to the wall around it and the glass window hidden by grey blinds.

A moment later a young wpman with red hair and a nurses unifrom walked out followed by a chansey.

"Welcome to the pokemon centre. I'm Nurse joy how can I help you?" the woman said.

"Um hi, we just came from a few battles and I want to make sure my charmander is ok, and we need a room for the night" Lorraine replied somewhat nervously.

"Sure thing!" Nurse joy replied and had chansey lead newt to room for examination. "I'll have chansey bring your charmander back afterwards, here's your room key and you're welcome to stay for as longas you like".

"Thanks" Lorraine said as she was handed the small key.

An hour later Lorraine was lounging on the double sized bed when Newt walked in looking better than ever. the charamnder clambered up onto the bed and sat next to her.

"Did you get something to et?" she asked her pokemon, who nodded in response.

"Good, tomorrow we'll go to the pokemart and stock up on food and potions and stuff" she explained as the pair spent the night flicking through channels on the small box tv in their room. Eventually crawled over to the small fire proof bed in the corner that had been provided for her while Lorraine put on a t-shirt and some light pajama pants and called it a night.

**Author's Notes**

I know its shorter than the previous chapters but there's only so much voring stuff you can have before you get sick of writing it. My Da readers will notice I changed some tings in chapter 2 on the FF version that has not yet been altered in the DA version, I''ll get around to it...


End file.
